A story of two boys
by cruentus-luna
Summary: Can you keep a secret? SLASH HarryDraco


AN: Hey! I'm baack, with another story! I'm pretty proud of this one too! It's pretty different from the last one even though the fluff is still there…definitely. I don't think I can ever write a story without fluff, fluff is my king )

And thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed my other story!

Disclaimer: I no own, sue me and get a packet of bubble-gum, two lollipops and quite possibly, my dead cactus (it's true I swear, my cactus died two days ago, so sad).

Warnings: Slash of the H/D variety. And…um death-fic? But please don't make that stop you from reading it; it's a happy death-fic I promise!

Summary: Can you keep a secret?

**A story of two boys**

Can you keep a secret? Can you? If you promised me you won't tell a single soul? Would you?

If I told you this story. Would you be able to resist the temptation to?

Because you must.

The two people I am going to tell you about do not like to be disturbed, no, they do not.

Whatever I tell you from now, must not be breathed to a single soul.

Because remember, you promised me that this will be our secret…

Not so many people live here really, only a few, it doesn't have many visitors or tourists either. It's the kind of village which you would find in storybooks, houses with picket fences, well kept lawns and friendly neighbors. The people there will talk about anything and everything under the sun with a smile on their face, everything-except for one. Don't ask them about the house at the end of the village, don't, they do not like to talk about it.

No, there is nothing wrong with the house's appearance, none at all. The house blends in nicely, you would probably walk past it 'cause it does not have anything that would catch your eye, as it is painted in pastel colors like the rest of the houses there. And no, there was nothing wrong with the people who lived in it before, they were a nice couple. They helped with the preparations for festivals; they were friendly to all their neighbors. On the first day, the boy with black hair and stunning green eyes offered to help his neighbor weed her garden. The blonde with pale blue-almost silver eyes came later and eventually ended up helping, they helped her a couple of times every month after that. The fact that they were both male didn't differ anyone's opinion of them at all. So what's wrong with the house then? You must be wondering. If you ask any of them that, they won't tell you. They would probably somehow change the topic. The most they will ever tell, if you are persistent enough would be, 'the house is not for sale.' But I, I will tell you more than that, a lot more. More than they will ever be able to tell you- if they ever do.

Because I, I will tell you the story from the beginning, so sit back and listen as I tell you the story of two boys.

Two boys known by the names Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

You must forgive me if this story seems a little vague, you see, it all happened so long ago that everything seems to be a little hazy in my mind…

You would probably expect me to start with the words, 'it all started on a bright and sunny day, the birds were singing and the only other sound that was disrupting the tranquil stillness of the small community were the sounds of the laughing children as they ran around playing another one of their imaginative games that only they understand…' because that is what the classic stories usually begin with, a serene scene that would make you want to smile. But no, not mine, my story does not start like that; in fact, it was a cold, dark, rainy day. The sun could not be seen as the dark grey clouds diminished hope for any light to be able to shine through. All the children were inside their houses, not wanting to catch a cold, some idly watching as the fat raindrops fell against their windows, drumming impatiently at their chosen surface; either it be the window itself, a table or the armrest of a chair, fidgeting in their seats, waiting eagerly for the time the rain was to stop. Some still in bed destined to find out about the rain in some other hour. Not even the lone car driving past the window could bring the children out of their boredom induced haze, but it did catch the attention of some of the adults, because, as I said before, visitors were rare in this small village.

The car stops in front of the house that was located at the end of the village. The house, I think was painted in a pale blue or light turquoise then, it had no flowers at that time, only green grass and a tire swing attached to a lone tree that stood at the right side of the house, its branches hiding the bedroom window. The yard, over the years had become one of, if not the most, beautiful.

A couple got out of the car, their joyful laughter conflicting with the dreary mood the rain usually brought. They hurriedly carried the many boxes into the open door of the house, seemingly not noticing the rain.

"Is that the last of them?" a young man, with vibrant green eyes and black hair asked, casually stretching his back after putting down his box.

"Yeah, this is the last one," another man, this time with sliver-blue eyes and blond hair, answered. Carefully putting his box down, he kicked the door shut. The boy walked up to the other, leaving a small puddle of rain where at where he once stood. "Do you like it?" he whispered into the other's ear, making the other boy shiver, with reasons other than the cold.

Harry's hand came up to cup Draco's cheek, "yes," he whispered, afraid to break the moment, "It's perfect." He then leaned in to give the blond a quick peck on the lips, but just as he was about to pull away, the blond grabbed the back of his head, sinking his hands into the ebony locks and deepened the supposed to be quick kiss.

When they eventually parted for air, Draco smirked and said, "Now that was a kiss."

Not many things happened after the move in, they received gifts from neighbors, were invited to have tea at the small café. Worked on their yard, planting flowers and various other trees, they repainted their house, changing it from the pale blue to a light cream color they had both agreed on, after many hours of arguments. They helped baby-sit the children when the parents were too busy. They helped prepare for, sometimes even cooked for, the small festivals that little village held. This went on for a couple of years, everything was normal; they were both happy, that was, until the night Draco Malfoy died.

No-one knew how it happened, well, actually I do know, but that would be one of the few things I'm not allowed to tell you. The next day Harry Potter left the village.

You would think that my story would end now, but no it doesn't, my story is far from over. After all, every story must have a happy ending, and for once, my story shall end the same.

A few months later, another man moved into the house, a man who seemed to be in his late forties. As soon as he opened the door, he heard the sounds of rapid footsteps running towards him, and as suddenly as they had started they stopped. The man, slightly unnerved quickly shook it off as a figment of his imagination. After a few days he had completely forgotten of the incident, then one day he woke up to the sound of someone crying. The man warily got up from his bed, suddenly remembering the event that took place a couple of days ago. He slowly walked over to the balcony, where the thought the source of the noise was coming from. He stopped halfway out onto the terrace when he saw the figure of a young man with platinum blond hair sitting huddled in a corner, looking up into the night sky with tears streaming down his cheeks. The boy looked like someone had plucked heartbreak from the air and molded it to form the shape of a person. "Harry," he heard the boy whisper brokenly, "Harry please…come back to me," the boy reached out to grab at something in the air, he slowly brought it back towards himself and looked at it almost hopefully. The boy slowly opened his fisted hand, he stared at his empty hand for a few seconds before it fell dejectedly to his side, "Harry…" the boy's voice came out chocked as he tried to talk through his tears, "…please." He quietly walked towards the boy, intending to comfort him when he stepped on a loose floorboard and it creaked loudly. The boy's head snapped towards his direction the man didn't even have time to blink before the boy hurriedly scrambled past him, when he finally gained to senses two seconds later he ran towards the direction he remembered the boy going only to find the corridor empty. The boy was gone.

The man seemed to set off a chain of events after that night, at first it wasn't much, it wasn't suspicious. The man found himself waking up to the sound of the young man crying more often. At first it started as once or twice every week, but then the boy started appearing during the day as well. He would start running about the house, as if looking for something whispering the name 'Harry' under his breath. Then after a week of that, he started answering the door, yelling 'Harry!' excitedly each time, seeing the crushed heartbroken look in the boy's eyes each time made people guilty enough to stop visiting that house. And finally one day, the man moved out.

The move out, however, didn't stop the events from happening. With each day passing, the boy seemed to become even more urgent. At first it was fine, because he kept to his house, the house at the end of the small village. But then one day a lady watering her plants thought she saw him outside her gate, but then he disappeared so she didn't think much of it. But then other people started seeing him too, he would be running down the streets or sitting on a bench somewhere as if waiting for someone. Sometimes he would call out his name; sometimes he would just sit there staring into space tears probably running unchecked down his already tear-stained cheeks.

One of the villagers there finally remembered Harry Potter, and when she told the people of her idea to find him, they readily agreed, they had an ad printed in the newspaper looking for him. They waited a few months for the reply and received none. Somehow this news got to the mysterious boy, now identified as the past owner of the house, Draco Malfoy, and he became more desperate than ever. He started calling Harry's name into the night sobbing all the while. This went on for a few months and just when the neighbors had enough, the crying suddenly ceased.

Draco was sitting at his usual corner on the terrace, staring blankly into the night sky. "Gods Harry, where are you? Please…please come back to me," his voice, horse from screaming the night before, "Where are you, where have you gone? Why…why have you left me alone?"

He felt a hand touch his hesitantly shoulder and his head snapped up, his grey eyes meeting with bright green, 'gods, I only know one person with eyes like those,' "Harry?" he whispered tentatively, afraid that if he talked to loud he would somehow blow Harry away. Harry closed his eyes, 'no! No don't close them' Draco thought frantically in his mind, 'open them again Harry, I want to see your beautiful eyes, please, it's been too long.'

"Gods Draco, I've missed you so much," Harry's eyes suddenly flew open and he launched himself towards the blond, their lips met and they both fell towards the ground in a flurry of limbs, their teeth knocked together but either they didn't notice or didn't care. Their tongues battled for dominance neither winning nor really caring. Draco ran his hands through Harry's hair trying to remember each and every individual stand. When they parted, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's torso, his head resting against Harry's chest. He started to snuggle into Harry's when he suddenly realized something and stiffened in Harry's arms. Harry looked down at him concerned, "What's wrong?"

Draco started running his hands up Harry's torso and Harry's face, eyes wide, "I-I'm not supposed to be able to feel you unless-unless you…" Draco trailed off hesitantly.

Harry sighed and leaned down to lay a kiss on Draco's cheek, "lets not talk about that now, right now, I just want to be with you."

The moonlight shone upon Harry's skin, the light breeze playing in his hair and the stars making Harry's eyes almost glow. Draco, unable to resist, leaned over and captured Harry's lips in another kiss.

They made love that night, it was slow, passionate, each trying to remember every curve, every dip, every line of the others body. And for the first night in a long while, everyone slept in peace.

For a few months nothing worth mentioning happened, that is, until another man decided to move in, this time, the man was in his early thirties. Obviously that didn't go very well with both Draco and Harry. They both did everything in their power to drive the man away, and eventually they succeeded. This went on for a while, every time someone decided to move in, they would be driven out. Everyone in the small community discussed this problem and then they finally came to a conclusion, a conclusion which, may I add, went with the residents of the house very well. A lady, around the age of forty went up to the house one day; she slowly walked up to the two spirits sitting together on the tire swing. The blonde suddenly looked up at her and glared, as if daring her to move any closer. She stopped immediately holding both her hands up as if telling the blond she wasn't there to bother them. The blonde looked at her suspiciously for a moment before nodding, signaling that she could continue. She smiled, "we have discussed with the townspeople about this house and have come with the following conclusion;" she paused now looking at the ebony haired man who had now looked up at her, the blond growled and wrapped both arms around the black haired boy possessively. She smiled a small smile, now she was convinced more than ever that they were making the right decision, "you two," she gestured to them, "have proved that love really can last beyond the grave, and both of you have our word that -as long as we live- no-one shall ever disturb you ever again. We have all agreed to never sell this house." With that she gave them both a small bow and walked away. She couldn't suppress the smile that was spreading across her face, those two had looked so happy. The next day, all the villagers had found a bunch of flowers at each of their doorsteps and a small note of thanks, it wasn't signed but they all knew whom the flowers were from.

You're probably thinking, 'how does this man know so much?' I should, because you see, I am the boy with blonde hair. The boy you would see walking down the corridors of his house with his lover in the darkness of night. For you see, my name is Draco Malfoy. But shhh, you promised that this would be our secret.

AN: So that was the end! Tell me what you think, this is totally new for me, and to those who have read this far, wahaha it was a happy death-fic right?  
AN2: Eheh, my story was somehow deleted so if any of you are thinking 'I've read this before' then you probably have D.


End file.
